As Loud as the Quiet
by Miss Nikki
Summary: It's a Real Bout HighSchool Fic. ‘Whatever she had in store for him he was not going to enjoy,’ he thought to himself. As she walked back to her bag of ‘goodies’ he rephrased his thought. ‘Well not as much as if I was the one in charge,” he smiled at the


As Loud as the Quiet

Holding her stance, feet shoulder length apart turned slightly to the side, she swiveled her feet one at a time, barely inching forward. She watched him out the corner of her eye. She didn't want to make any sudden moves or she would surely lose this match too. Albeit he hadn't turned toward her, she knew he was watching her. Sighing she dropped down in a crossed leg position. It was useless, he always won in the end whether she had the upper hand or not.

Letting out a frustrated growl she punched the floor and dropped her face into her hands. She smiled when she heard the movement coming from in front of her.

Upon hearing her sigh of defeat he knew he had won before the match had begun. Sitting still he decided he would let her sit and wonder when the attack would come and from where. Well that was until he heard the sound of skin hitting wood. Jumping up and turning to her only to see her face buried in her hands. 'I know she's not crying. She doesn't cry and especially not over something like this.' He walked slowly toward her, only to stop again when he saw her shoulders shaking slightly and the sharp sound of air being dragged in.

She shook her head, she just knew she'd be caught. He would never fall for something so blatantly fake. And to laugh just made it even more obvious. When she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she stilled ever so slightly but she knew he sensed it even if he hadn't felt it. She refused to look up until she felt his hand under her chin, and even then she kept her eyes closed.

Every so gently he took her face between his hands and caressed her cheeks, "If it means this much to you, I won't fight back this time. You can win if you want."

Opening her eyes she looked up at him questioningly, as if expecting him to say one thing and do another. Upon seeing the concern in his eyes she knew she had found his weakness. Without second thought she got up and raced out the room to get her choice "weapons."

Returning she found him sitting in the center of the room where she had left him. He had draped his arms over his legs and his head hung down. She could tell from where she was that his eyes were closed. Walking toward him slowly she laid the items in her hands down; out of his line of vision should he open his eyes.

Kneeling behind him she took his shoulders in her hands and gently kneaded them, helping the stored tension melt away. She moved in front of him and began to knead his shoulders from the front letting him slide his hands up her thighs.

Leaning her head toward his she rested her head against his breathing in his scent. The earthy wild scent went to her head causing her to bring her lips down to his. She traced his lips with her tongue. Leaning back slightly she reached for one of her supplies before leaning in and reestablishing the kiss full force.

As he leaned into her letting her tongue into his mouth he felt her move his hands behind him. Not caring he leaned further into the kiss, stopping when he felt the cool metal slip and lock around his wrist. He leaned back to look into her smiling face.

Watching his reaction she slowly stood and walked to the opposite wall, where the weapons were located. Glancing over her shoulder she pulled a thin decorated blade from the wall display. She tested the weight in her hands before drawing figure eights in the air to test its balance. Deciding it was right she took the sword and took up a fighting stance. She knew she have to be quick or it would never work. Knees slightly bent, sword above head curve of blade up, she straightened her front leg keeping her back leg bent. She waited until he brought his hands up to try to flip his arms over his head to brace himself for whatever she was preparing.

When he saw her move a top speed toward him he jumped up and flipped. Feet in air he saw her run under him before back flipping. He heard more then felt the clash of metal as the sword she wielded hit the handcuffs he wore. Landing he felt him self hit the floor on his bottom. Looking up at the girl before him he saw she no longer had possession of the sword. Glancing behind him he saw that she had pinned him to the floor using the same sword that started these battles so long ago.

!Flash back!

It was always like this. She would stand there silent, deep in concentration trying to find his weakness. If only she'd look inside she'd know that his weakness was her. He would stand here waiting for her to make the first moves. In their fights her moves were calculated but when calculations failed her she would just attack with everything that was in her. Today would be no different.

She lunged trying to catch him off guard. He moved but only a quarter of an inch to the side. Using her momentum he caught her around the hips and swung her back against his chest. Using one hand he grabbed the hands wrapped around the hilt of her wooden sword. Looking down at the girl he had trapped against his chest. He swallowed, from his position he had the perfect view of her breast. In her low cut shirt he could see everything but the nipple.

She froze against him. She couldn't be feeling what she felt. She shook her head, 'I'm not making any sense.'

He felt her stiffen and knew she had felt his arousal. It wasn't until she laughed that he looked down at her again.

Letting her go he grabbed the handle of the blade that was attached to her hip, using his other hand he spun her releasing the sword from the sheath.

She narrowed her eyes at him; he knew that no one was allowed to touch that blade. It was her prized possession.

"If you can get this sword away from me in three moves I'll give it back and you've won the fight if not then I take the sword home with me."

"You can do that! It's my sword!"

"If you want it back you'll do as I say." He knew what he wanted and either way it turned out he would get it.

Her first move was clumsy and was all force and no technique. Her next more was a bit more calculated but no less clumsy. Her last and final move would have been worth something early on in the game, but all she managed to do was get herself caught in his embrace again. Sighing in defeat she let her head fall. "You can't keep that blade."

He chuckled, "But dear, I had no intention of keeping the blade. I only said I was taking it home with me." He waited for her to pick her head up and before he could stop himself he let his lips descend upon hers. What he meant to be a quick brush of lips left them both panting when he finally broke it.

Catching his breathe he turned her so she was facing him, he smiled when she closed her eyes expecting another kiss. Bending he stopped when his shoulder was waist high to her.  
Grasping her at the knee he picked her up letting her fall forward over his shoulder. She let out a small eep but other then that she was quiet. He started off at a slow jog toward his home.

!End Flash Back!

He had been right. He had gotten the sword home and what he really wanted. He had taken the sword and his owner home, and taken its owner to bed, several times.

She smiled, next was his feet. She walked over to the bag she left next to the dagger on the floor. Digging into the bag, she pulled out the shackles she had brought weeks earlier. She turned back to him to see his hands glowing. Walking to him she bopped him on the nose and shook her head. She smiled at him amusedly, he just looked perturbed. Stepping between his legs she crouched to lock the shackles around his ankles. Once they were in place she took two small throwing knives and stuck them through two links and into the floor. Standing and smiling down at him she turned and walked out of the room again.

Upon her return she saw him repetitively banging his head against the floor. She walked up to him stooping when her feet was at his head.

When he brought his head up to bring it back down it was met with cushiony softness. Looking up he saw the gleam in her eye. 'Whatever she had in store for him he was not going to enjoy,' he thought to himself. As she walked back to her bag of 'goodies' he rephrased his thought. 'Well not as much as if I was the one in charge," he smiled at the way her hips swung lightly when she walked. He was enjoying his laid back position until he saw what else she pulled from the bag.

Before he could open fully to get out one word she had gagged him. He stared up at her wide eyed thinking to himself, 'What could she have up her sleeves?' He swallowed as his question was soon answered when she dumped the rest of the bag out.

Once the bag was emptied she sorted out her 'weapons,' a braided whip and a spiked paddle. The first thing she picked up was the dagger sitting besides the items from the bag.

Kneeling beside him she dragged the dagger across his chest, teasing him with the cold metal before slicing his shirt. She smiled hearing the gasp when the icy metal touched his waist above his pants. Gently sliding back to his navel, careful as not to draw blood, yet, she teased his belly button. Pressing it against his waist once again she gasped drawing his attention.

"Oh my," she breathed softly. She smiled at his slight squirming but did noting to assuage the problem. "Hmmm," she mused pressing the flat of the blade against his erection. "I wonder what we have in here." Pushing the tip of the knife forward she let it dig through the material of his pants. Sliding it up and along the skin she made what she felt was an appropriate sized hole. With a flick of her wrist she tugged up and cut through the waist band of his pants. Bringing her hand up, she let the metal rest once again on his erection.

He knew what she was doing. She wanted him to beg, like he made her do when he took her. He sucked in air through his teeth when he felt the cold metal of the blade through his boxers against his erection. Bucking his hips slightly he let her know that he wanted more, but he would not beg. That was not his style, he was the dominate type. Absorbed in his thoughts he missed her movements. Before he knew it his shirt lay in shreds on the floor around him. Looking up he saw the mystifying gaze in her eyes. He knew before the night was over he would want her and beg like never before.

Smiling, she looked him in the eye making her expression unreadable. She watched him with an air of domination, letting her eye linger on his upper chest and slide slowly to his lower body. She felt the shudder wrack his body. Tonight would be hers and hers alone. She would make him want her as much as he made her want him. Best of all she would make him beg, like he often made her beg. First things first he would make sure he knew who was running this.

Crouching down between his legs, she breathed lightly on the head of his erection, letting the moisture of her breathe collect and cling to the tip. Leaning ever so slightly to one side, she placed her tongue at the base gently sucking before placing the flat of the dagger on the other side. Running them both up to the tip, she placed a firm hold on him. Looking up she saw him arching his back trying to see her and her ministrations. Releasing him she smirked, this was going to be so much fun. Now all she had to do was implement her plan exactly the way she had premeditated it.

Straddling him she rocked against him making him feel what he wanted but not giving it to him. Rocking her hips against his erection, she smiled down at him before speaking. "Tell me what you want. I can't give it to you without knowing exactly what you want." Moving to straddle his erection, she teased him, "Is this what you want?" Sighing she got up and off of him, going to sit in a chair beside his desk. Reaching up she unties her hair and let it hang loose around her shoulders. Shaking her head and using her fingers she detangled it.


End file.
